custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mira
Category:Utility Templates Mira is the only known surviving guardian from her unnamed island that was destroyed by a Makuta. History Origins Mira originates from a unnamed island far to the south of the known Matoran Universe. She and her fellow protectors defended their island home from any threat much like Toa, though they had never given themselves a proper title. The island was much different from most of the ones found in the Matoran Universe as it was a primarily tropical island with a volcano in the center that had been inactive for as long as Mira could remember. Mira spent much of her time in the ocean surrounding the island keeping foreign ships and large waves from ever reaching the island. She would often come ashore to mingle with the islands inhabitants and her fellow protectors. Everything was peaceful on her home until the day came when a stranger came ashore when Mira was not out paroling the sea. This stranger told her, and the other protectors when they when to greet him, that he was of a species called Makuta created by the Great Spirit Mata Nui to help guard the island. After showing he meant no harm Mira showed the Makuta around the island answering any questions he had. The Makuta's Betrayal Century's went by as the Makuta helped Mira and the Protectors guard the island. Until the day when his true colors were reveled. One night as the islands inhabitant's were asleep the Makuta used his powers to activate the dormant volcano causing the island to shake and lava pour down towards the villages. To late to stop the awakening of the volcano the protectors split, one half of them to confront the Makuta and the other half to save as many villagers as they could. As the villagers evacuated the island the protectors in charge of the task left to go aid in the battle taking place atop the volcano. Mira was the last protector helping the last bit of villagers when her closest friend among the Protectors Terdran left to aid the others. Being the only protector left to guard the villagers Mira followed the boats to sea never to see her friends again. The Island of Okoto Arriving to the Island Mira and the villagers from their now destroyed island home were left to float across the sea in hopes of finding a new home. After what had felt like century's Mira was awoke by a villager in the boat she was in who pointed to a faint shadow in the distance. Realizing that it may be solid land she and the villager turned their boat to sail towards it. As they got closer they saw that it was in fact a large island with mountains that seamed to reach the sky. When they landed on a fairly big beach Mira and those under her care were greeted by a stranger clad in gold armor, with a mask that seemed to glow as though it had a mind of its own. The stranger addressed himself as Okoto (Being) and welcomed them to his island home. Though it would not be till much later that she learned that he had in fact made the island with the powers of his mask. Life on the Island Life on the island was pretty good, there were regions all over for each group of villagers to call home. Okoto helped Mira discover her elemental powers as well as making her a new mask that allowed her to create small storms using the moister in the air. As time went on her and Okoto built home for the villagers in each region eventually making a city high in the mountains where the Mask Maker Guild would reside. Mira had come to call Okoto her friend, and trusted him more than she had anyone else in her long life. When she was informed that he would eventually die if he did not go into a deep sleep Mira did everything she could for the old Mask Maker easing his burden as guardian of the island. Okoto's Departure When the time had come for Okoto to go into his deep sleep, Mira took up the mantel of the island's sole protector. Before Okoto departed he entrusted Mira with safe guard of the six elemental masks he had made should Toa like warriors ever arrive on the island. Once Okoto had vanished into the jungle of the island she set out to hide the masks with the help of the Mask Maker Ekimu. Many millennia after Okoto had vanished Mira dove into the sea in hopes of finding her old comrades had they survived the battle with the Makuta, she has yet to return to the island even as the War of the Mask Makers raged on the Island of Okoto. Abilities, and Traits. Traits: * Mira is a level headed warrior who likes to rationalize the situation and is able to sometimes even outwit Okoto. * She is a natural born leader and can expertly lead large groups of villagers Abilities: * Mira can control the water and can calm large waves * Her mask allows her to use the moister in the air to create small temporary storms to confuse or excape from enemies. (She's had to use it on Okoto quite a few times as training. she enjoyed it.) * TBW Trivia TBW Category:User:Drakon1337